


SOULMATES

by nelidova



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, sehun se viste de lolita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelidova/pseuds/nelidova
Summary: Jongin consigue una beca para estudiar en Japón, termina estudiando otras cosas.





	SOULMATES

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí hace unos años y realmente no le he corregido mucho, espero lo disfruten♥

La ciudad le parecía encantadora, hacia años con que soñaba en conocerla y su oportunidad apareció al salir una beca de ballet de un año en la extravagante isla. Todo era perfecto. Por parte de la Universidad le habían conseguido un modesto y cómodo apartamento en un barrio tranquilo, a unos cuantos minutos del campus, además que años atrás había tomado cursos de japonés y lo practicaba cuando cantaba openings de sus animes favoritos. Al tener todo listo para el viaje, se despidió de todos sus amigos en Corea y prometió tomar fotos de todo lo que encontrase a su camino.

Un día, al caminar por la ciudad –en busca de algún lugar para comer- notó que estaba rodeado de muchachitas con vestidos grandes y muchos accesorios. La mayoría lucían bastante lindas, no del gusto de Jongin, pero debía reconocer que el maquillaje bien colocado y los tonos pasteles hacían un papel impresionante en las mujeres.

Había de todo tipo. desde niñas con poco maquillaje y vestidos sencillos hasta el más elaborado y fino en confección que Jongin hubiese visto, faldas cortísimas o pantalones estrafalarios también aparecían por montones, además, las chicas que ahí estaban no hacían diferencia de formas, tamaños o edades, se notaba la convivencia entre ellas y lo mucho que disfrutaban el poder vestirse a su gusto; al notar que no llegaría a ningún lado a tiempo para comer, decidió apresurar el paso, claro, sin dejar pasar a las muchachas que le guiñaban el ojo a cada instante, regresándoles una sonrisa amplia y caballerosa, por si no volvía ahí, al lo menos debía dejar un buen recuerdo.

Al casi llegar a una esquina, una persona en especial capturó su atención, era una niña bastante alta, casi tanto como él, le daba la espalda al principio, pero giró y se sentó en una banca mientras platicaba con un chico -notoriamente más grande que ella- y daba un trago a la bebida que su acompañante le había ofrecido.

Al girarse y poderla ver mejor, todo cambió. Sus facciones no eran tan delicadas como las de otras niñas, pero se seguía viendo increíblemente bien. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con bonitos encajes en las mangas, un collar a juego con un cascabel dorado en el centro y medias blancas -que resaltaban sus hermosas y largas piernas-. Jongin creyó que por sus estatura no necesitaría tacones y estaba en lo cierto, llevaba unos zapatos de piso con un moño beige enfrente, encantadores, concluyó. Su cabello (obviamente una peluca) era rubia, con unos cuantos risos y le llegaba poco más debajo del hombro, si bien, lucía maravillosa con la ropa, aún el pequeño y discreto maquillaje que llevaba le hacía hermosa, única y sobresaliente a todas las demás.

Pero claro, estaba ese gran problema al lado de ella, era un hombre alto y demasiado guapo, casi dándole celos a Jongin. A juzgar a simple vista, ambos se parecían, pero pudo ser esa solo la imaginación de Jongin. Después de contemplarla unos instantes más, decidió que con quedarse con esa imagen de ella, le bastaba y siguió con su camino.

—

Días pasaron y al parecer, Jongin trataba de no recordar a la misteriosa chica pero fallaba totalmente. Las clases ya habían comenzado y ponía muy poca atención. Su mente comenzaba a imaginar qué tipo de vestido usaría ese día aquella muchacha y en eso se le pasaba la tarde. Tiempo después, un jueves que las clases terminaban antes del medio día, se dirigió a esa concurrida calle de nuevo, con la esperanza de poderla ver una vez más.

Y ahí estaba. Con el cabello y maquillaje igual de exquisitos que la primera vez pero con un vestido lila con mangas largas en blanco y un pequeño sombrero. El hombre de la otra vez seguía ahí, pero la miraba desde debajo de un árbol mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Sin querer perder más tiempo, se aproximó a ella, con mucha valentía y con la determinación de por lo menos conseguir su nombre.

—Disculpa —Dijo Jongin, tratando de sonar amable mientras recordaba como preguntar en japonés, su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que no lograba acomodar las oraciones — ¿me podrías decir tú nombre?

Y, al final, preguntó en coreano, causando que la chica abriera los ojos y le viera sorprendida.

—Shixun —Contestó. Su voz no era ni la mitad de tierna que pensó que sería, además, le había entendido, cosa que le extrañó aún más.

— ¿Hablas coreano? — Le preguntó en japonés, haciendo que la chica asintiera mientras se jalaba las mangas de su vestido, casi cubriendo por completo sus manos.

— No soy una niña — Susurró ella. Si no fuese porque Jongin estaba demasiado cerca, no la hubiera escuchado bien –además que su mente creaba montones de teorías- esperen ¿qué acababa de decir?

—¿Disculpa?

—No soy mujer, ya te puedes ir. — Dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada al hombre que siempre estaba con ella él y con la mirada le pedía que se aproximara, este se acercó y Jongin juraba que casi le gruñía al ver a ¿la chica? totalmente espantada, pero su cara no expresaba nada de enojo.

—Hey, tranquilo, solo le quería preguntarle su nombre, pero está bien, ya me voy —

— ¿Ya? Pero si Shixun no suele contestarle a nadie — Dijo calmadamente aquél hombre. Su aspecto daba mucho miedo, además de que su estatura intimidaba a Jongin — No te asustes, lo hace por hobbie.

Y sí, un extraño hobbie que Jongin descubrió que Shixun practicaba desde años atrás, cuando vivía en China con uno de sus primos.

La historia no era muy larga y, a pesar de todo, Kris –el más escalofriante Kris, como Jongin internamente lo llamaba- y Shixun eran más amigables de lo que parecían y le invitaron a tomar un café cerca de aquella plaza mientras relataban como todo había empezado. 

Primero. No eran novios. Si no que hermanos. Ambos nacieron en Canadá pero vivieron casi toda su infancia entre China y Corea, con la familia de su padre en la primera y de vez en cuando con su madre en Seúl, todo después de que sus progenitores se separaran. Y ahí fue donde todo comenzó: Tenían un primo en Beijing, mayor en edad a Kris, según dijeron, con una cara y personalidad que engañarían hasta a algún rey al parecer la persona más pura e inocente de la tierra pero en realidad era lo más cercano a la reencarnación de Satán –en palabras de Kris, quien le recordaba con algo de pesadez-; aquél muchacho era hijo único y utilizaba todos sus recursos para molestar a sus primos, desde hacerlos pasar vergüenzas hasta el día en que comenzó a vestir a Shixun de mujer. le puso una peluca vieja de su abuela y un vestido que otra prima había dejado en su casa. Tomó el maquillaje de su madre e hizo lo que mejor que pudo, al final, el pequeño adoró el resultado y comenzó a exigirle a su primo que le consiguiera más y más vestidos, pelucas y maquillaje. Claro, todo lo ocultaron de sus demás familiares, además, el Shixun no solía salir de su casa en esos bonitos vestidos y prefería usarlo frente a sus hyungs mejor.

Segundo, resultó que él menor no estudiaba nada por el momento. Acompañaba a su hermano mayor en un viaje y, al estar lejos del resto de su familia, le era posible usar todos esos vestidos hermosos que en su casa desconocían que escondiera. Además, Japón era el lugar más indicado para su afición y podía incluso incrementar su colección.

Tercero, Shixun no hablaba mucho, casi todo lo contaba su hermano, de vez en cuando protestaba cuando el mayor le recordaba que debía dejar de gastar tanto en vestidos y accesorios por más hermosos que se le vieran, porque no son gratis, aclaraba. Incluso, el pequeño se sonrojaba cuando Jongin le veía directamente y no es que se lo comiera con la mirada (no del todo) pero le causaba mucha fascinación conocer a alguien con aquellos gustos.

Platicaron por un momento más, casi llegando la noche, el mayor le ofreció un aventón a su departamento el cuál no rechazó.

A partir de ese día, las ocasiones en las que se reunía con Shixun eran más frecuentes. 

El más joven solía visitarlo a la Universidad, cuando tenía tiempo le veía ensayar sus difíciles coreografías, claro, nunca iba de vestido ni con peluca, iba totalmente normal, con unos jeans y camisas que le lucían igual de bien que un apretado corsé rosa.

Al principio, cuando el moreno le contó que estudiaba ballet, lo más masculino del mundo, en palabras de Sehun no pudo evitar sentirse comprendido. De cierta forma, era extraño, ya que había sido criticado bastante cuando eligió aquello como su vocación, pero después de conocer a alguien que viajaba y amaba hacer cosas diferentes, al igual que él, se sintió comprendido. Ambos se completaban muy bien.

Cuando el hermano de Shixun no trabajaba por las mañanas, le invitaba a desayunar y eso significaba que no vería al bailarín ensayar, pero reponían ese tiempo después.

En unas cuantas semanas, comenzaron las citas a escondidas, algunas pláticas más profundas y más contacto que el común. Un día, después de que el frustrado Shixun se mojara bajo la lluvia –porque no había forma de que usara su lindo paraguas negro de tela en la lluvia, ¡se arruinaría Jongin!- se dieron su primer beso. No fue muy lindo ni suave como hubieran deseado, pero se sentía bien y estaban bien con eso. Más que nada lo hizo para callarlo, a nadie le gustan las lolitas gritonas, dijo en su defensa

Jongin le consentía más que su hermano. Le compraba tanto vestidos como pantalones. Iban al cine, caminaban por las calles mientras tomaban fotos e incluso, motivaba al más chico a que estudiara algo relacionado con modas o parecido. Así hasta podría dejar de comprar tanto y hacer sus propios diseños –y darle un respiro a su cuenta bancaria-.

Los meses pasaban y cada día se sorprendía más de lo mucho que se podían querer. No eran las personas más cursis del mundo (aunque a veces algunos apodos cariñosos se le salían a Jongin) pero se daban pequeños besos al encontrarse, otros en el metro mientras esperaban su parada y muchos más cuando llegaban al apartamento del moreno.

No vivían juntos –más que nada por Kris, quien aceptó la relación bastante pronto y bastante bien, pero el menor no sabría que hacer sin su hermano y no quería vivir con Jongin en un apartamento que ni siquiera pagaba y el cual solo usaba para dormir (ya que todo el día estaban juntos)-.

Pestañas, rímel, un poco de sombra y polvo. Sin olvidar el delineador y nos cuantos accesorios para el cabello. Solo una vez Shixun tuvo la valentía para salir así con Jongin por las calles. Algunos compañeros de su clase le preguntaban dónde había conseguido a una novia tan guapa y él solo le miraba y sonreía.

Pronto, el tiempo de la estadía de Jongin en la maravillosa isla se acabaría y no quería enfrentar la realidad. En vez de pensar en eso, prefirió seguir utilizando todo el tiempo libre que tenía en Shixun y en hacerlo feliz.

Así, cuando el día de volver a Seúl llegó, no pudo más que llorar al despedirse, pero claro, se volverían a ver ¿no?

Obviamente, su querido novio no iría a Seúl con él solo por capricho, pero, en su lugar, le dejó llevarse todas esas fotos que se tomaron en Japón. No solo en Tokio, fueron a todos los templos, museos, parques y demás que pudieron. Hicieron sus recuerdos en la isla, pero los acompañarían por siempre.

Shixun le prometió visitarlo cuando pudiese, no estaban tan lejos, solo eran unas horas en avión y estarían bien después de la separación.

Al principio, cuando Jongin regresó a su casa, se sintió solo y así fue por varios meses donde solo podía ver fotos de su novio en la red, era bastante popular en varios blogs y el internet era su mejor herramienta para comunicarse. Cuando Jongin tenía dinero, le mandaba algún vestido que encontrara hermoso y le pedí a Shixun que lo usara, al menos para él mientras hablaban por la cámara web.

Un día, sin más, Shixun dejó de contestar los mensajes. No respondía a tiempo y se veía muy apurado. De vez en cuando, Jongin platicaba con Kris y le rogaba que le contara sobre su hermano y así lo hacía, contándole a veces sin querer que empezaba a dejar de usar ese tipo de ropa poco a poco; había comenzado el semestre en una escuela de diseño, como Jongin le había propuesto, pero no era aceptado por sus preferencias como a él le hubiera gustado.

Jongin se enfadó demasiado ¿Qué tenían de mal unas medias y un bonito vestido azul? ¿Estaba mal solo por qué las usara un hombre? ¿Qué tenía de malo, si al final de cuentas lo usaba un hombre que se veía mil veces mejor que cualquier niña?

No entendía. Y menos por qué Shixun se lo había ocultado.

Un domingo, tomó el vuelo más económico a Tokio. Llegó antes de que amaneciera. No llevaba equipaje y no le importaba que la nieve que helara los huesos. Estaba ahí solo para verlo y abrazarlo. Era todo lo que le importaba.

Corrió hasta el departamento que compartía con su hermano y tocó desesperadamente hasta que abrieran. Unos minutos después apareció Kris medio despierto, le dejó pasar y le prestó un suéter, le pidió que esperase a que su hermano despertara y en lo que pasaba le ofreció un poco de chocolate caliente.

Entendió que era algo inevitable y Kris le agradeció infinitamente que les visitara. Cuando el joven despertó, corrió a brazos de Jongin y le pidió que no le abandonara nunca más. Que estar junto a él era lo que más le gustaba, lo que más necesitaba.

No fue así. No se quedó en Tokio más que unas horas.

Pero Shixun pudo ir a Seúl a vivir con Jongin un mes después. Volvió a usar vestidos en ciertas ocasiones, comenzó a hacer otros y los vendía en internet mientras juntaba dinero para regresárselo a su hermano por haber gastado tanto en él.

Su vida había cambiado, pero ahí estaba su alma gemela, siempre con él.


End file.
